Vatista/Quotes
Character Introduction *''Hostile response confirmed. Commencing disposal. *Yaawwnnn* Sleepy...'' Pre-Battle Interactions ''BlazBlue Noel Vermillion :Noel: ''W-wake up! They’re closing in on us! :Vatista: *Yaawwnnn* ...Morning. Rachel Alucard :Vatista: Activation… *Yaawwnnn*. :Rachel: Oh? Have you awakened little doll? Nu-13 :Nu: Target determined to be a threat. Requesting armed reinforcements. :Vatista: The program has reached the conclusion: 87-to-13… for--'' :Both: ''Initiating annihilation of the target. Celica Ayatsuki Mercury :Celica: Um, we should be going... this way! :Vatista: Not that way. This way. Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) : Vatista: Referencing library... No entry found. What are you? : Terumi (Susano'o):'' Can a machine not recognize its god?'' Es Mitsurugi :Es: Enemy unit approaching. :Vatista: Confirmed. Beginning sweep operation. Crimson Wing: Seven Flowers--'' :Es: ''Crystal Sealing Blade--'' :Both: ''Activate. ''Persona 4 Arena Aegis :Aegis: ''I will stage an assault in high mobility mode. Please provide backup. :Vatista: Request authorized. Support routine for Type 7: Aegis initiated. ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Hyde: ''Guess I’ll have to hit you with everything I’ve got! :Vatista: No worries. I’ll sure you you’ll survive. Linne :Linne: Sorry, but I’m doing this my way. I have no interest in playing with dolls. :Vatista: No problem. Utilize your combat abilities to your heart’s content. Merkava : Vatista: I shall begin my sleep, in accordance to the master's will. : Merkava: Very well. If we are both non-human, then it seems only fitting we run amok. ''RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: ''Whoa. What's up with those wings on your back? :Vatista: Battle sequence ongoing. Your query is not suited to my current status. Weiss Schnee :Weiss: No need to wake up for this. :Vatista: *Yaawwnnn* ...Executing reserve task. ''Victory Interactions BlazBlue Noel Vermillion :Vatista: ''Task complete. *Yaawwnnn* Good night... :Noel: W-WHAT?! You’re gonna sleep here?! Rachel Alucard :Vatista: I request that you use discretion. A one-sided trampling of the enemy hinders my data collection. :Rachel: Oh, do forgive me. Perhaps I was a little over enthused? Nu-13 :Nu: Target incapacitated. Suppressive fire ceased. :Vatista: The difference in firepower is clear. Kapow. Kapow. Celica Ayatsuki Mercury :Celica: This has got to be a shortcut! :Vatista: Why voluntarily choose a painful path? Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) : Vatista: So this is God. You're power surpasses all reason. : Terumi (Susano'o): Thus is humanity ignorant of its own end. Es Mitsurugi :Vatista: A narrow victory. Clutch. :Es: Clutch. ''Persona 4 Arena Aegis :Vatista: ''Further resistance is pointless. This result is unchangeable. :Aegis: Mission complete. ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Hyde: ''Sorry. I’ve never been good at holding back. :Vatista: Well you still have your body, so you should be okay. Linne :Linne: Even the strong break easily the moment they falter. :Vatista: However, this internal conflict is the essence of human strength. It seems quite complicated. Merkava :Merkava: Your attachment in your body is the reason of your loss. :Vatista: But the expandability of the mind software is intriguing. ''RWBY Ruby Rose :Vatista: ''Beginning battle data analysis. :Ruby: Hey! Why won't you listen to me?! Weiss Schnee :Vatista: Your capabilities have surpassed those of humans. :Weiss: Oh have you noticed? I tend to agree. Victory Screen interactions ''BlazBlue Noel Vermillion :Noel: ''Just who is this girl…? Does she even eat…? I only have simple, portable rations to offer, though... :Vatista: I will leave this decision to the program… With a vote of 99-to-1, we have decided against ingesting this “dark matter.” Rachel Alucard :Rachel: An Autonomic Nerve… But whose mind has been placed within you, I wonder? :Vatista: Irrelevant. A personality is contrary to the inorganic nature of a doll and would impede my ability to serve my master. All that matters is societal management and preservation. Nu-13 :Vatista: A strategy devised around each teammate’s unique capabilities… And a disproportionately high task-processing rate... But are these human fluctuations -- these “feelings” -- operating as its master intended? :Nu: Feelings... Nu’s feelings...are for Ragna... Celica Ayatsuki Mercury :Celica: I'll find us a path, Vatista! We'll be fine this time, I'm sure of it! :Vatista: My master configured me to pursue efficiency, not adventure. Thus, I advise you to hand the map to me. Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) : Vatista: This power far exceeds the processing capabilities of this unit. Requesting immediate instruction from the program to counteract this problem. : Terumi (Susano'o): A futile gesture. You shall diligently observe, doll, as I send you, your master, and everything you know to the other side. Es Mitsurugi :Vatista: Mission over. All due to the master’s--'' :Es: ''--Azure’s guidance. That is the reason I exist. ''Persona 4 Arena Aegis :Vatista: ''This being, though possessing the body of machine, is equipped with a humanlike thought program. Necessity of investigation with my own program confirmed. Requesting spirit/software analysis. :Aegis: As a current member of the Shadow Operatives, I'm afraid I have to refuse due to potential obstruction of my mission. ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Hyde: ''Man, I just wanna go home already… How much longer are the two of us gonna have to fight? :Vatista: To borrow a human phrase, “God only knows.” Though, “A bad idea is worse than none at all” may also apply. Linne :Linne: I’m honestly surprised. I guess even dolls have some art and instinct to them. :Vatista: We autonomic nerves are made when doll bodies (inorganic) are bestowed with human souls (organic). If art and instinct are skills of the soul, then this body having one is a logical choice. Merkava :Merkava: I walk from humanity to nothingness, while you were born in nothingness and strive to be human. If we are both covered in nothingness, then the destruction of natural law must suit us best. :Vatista: False. Although parallel processing is the autonomic nerves' chosen deliberation method, I reject your enforcement of the idea of a heterogeneous origin. RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: I'm faster than anyone, and I can move all over the place--that's my Semblance! What do you think? Pretty cool, huh? :Vatista: Semblances... Auras... The phenomena achieved are immense versus their minor cost. Your people are possibly a risk factor. It seems that there are many variables we are yet unaware of. Weiss Schnee :Vatista: Such immense power, despite not possessing the Vessel… Is this what these humans, God’s children, are capable of? :Weiss: I’m not entirely sure what you’re saying, but we are full of possibilities. Hehe, you’ve got a good eye. Category:Quotes